Lyaan Ormollen
Lyaan Velaryon (Born 476, Died 510) was the wife of Varyo Velaryon and Princess Consort of Lys History Lyaan was born to the impoverished House Ormollen of Lys. Her early days were spent dodging debt collecters and extending credit. When she was nine years old, the House's head died and their luck ran out. She and her sister, like her cousin Aedan were to be sold into slavery, but Ryaessa Lohar took pity on the young girls and bought their freedom, pushing her own family further into debt. There she lived with the strange Lohar household, forming a bond with Ryaessa's lover Rhaevo and of course with her son Varyo. Over time, Varyo would grow to very attached to Lyaan, fondly remembering a kiss she gave him after cheating at cyvasse. Ryaessa trained the girls in the the courtly arts, but her health grew bad under the stress of keeping her house afloat, and she caught a flux. She sent Varyo to his father's house, and intended to send the girls to Volantis in exile, but she died before the arrangements could be made. Lyaan and her sister were sold to a shadowy brothel owner, where they were soon forced into prostitution. Lyaan's virginity was sold on her fourteeth birthday, and looking up at the city, whilst crying after the act, she vowed that Lys would one day be beneath her feet. She seduced, swindled and murdered her way to the top of the brothel, her now traumatised sister in tow, and eventually she came across the oppertunity to win her freedom, when Varyo returned to Lys, scouring the brothels in search of her. Varyo took a years contract in the Long Lances to pay for her freedom and that of her sister, and placed them in control of his remaining assets in Lys. One week after her freedom, her former owner was found bloated in a canal. Important Events 'First Era' Lyaan and her sister posed as supposed siblings to the Targaryens at court as part of the Council on Bloodstone. They stayed in residence at the Red Keep for the duration of the war. 'Second Era' Lyaan put the plan to fake Varyo's death into action after his breakdown. Pushing his uncle off the walls of Sunspear. She was able to get the almost catatonic Lord to Lys, where she used his now sizible resources, and many of her own underground connections to create a situation where he could become Prince. She married him, and bore his heir Rhaenys Velaryon. She ruled in his name as Lady of the City, and is beloved by her subjects. 'Third Era' Lyaan became colder towards her husband as the war continued. She began an affair with the pirate Lord Shyrkos Saan, whilst using the poppy heavily. After an argument with Varyo, he decided to not allow her contact with her daughter. Fourth Era Lyaan reconciled with her husband after his return from Myr. The two would prove to be inseparable, with Lyaan begging Varyo to not attend Queen Danae Targaryen's council on Dragonstone. Lyaan would be left in control of the city, and crucially, of their daughter. Lyaan met Moredo Maegyr when he brought the Volantine's propositions, and the captain would prove to have a one sided attraction to the Princess. She would also mandate her brother in law Daelys to form a Knightly Order to protect her family. Fifth Era Lyaan and Varyo took on a conspiracy of rich freeholders, who attempted to overthrow the Prince. Lyaan also conceived another child over this time. Sixth Era Following the institution of the Assembly, Lyaan would serve as Varyo's main representative to the hall. Seventh Era After a string of failures in the government, Varyo was convinced to remove Lyaan from her position. Lyaan returned to her drug habit, although she became convinced that she had been set up to fail. Her suspicions were confirmed when a coup began, the day of the naval setting off. She and her son Varys were early victims when traitors in the Palace Guard and military caught her household attempting to flee her apartments. Category:Character Category:Lys Category:Essos Category:Characters Category:Princess